<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pursuit of Pleasure by Inidoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511672">Pursuit of Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inidoo/pseuds/Inidoo'>Inidoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D&amp;D, Dungeons and Dragons, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, OC, Teratophilia, Tiefling, d&amp;d oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inidoo/pseuds/Inidoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faust recalls the meeting of a client and friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faust (oc)/client, Faust (oc)/npc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pursuit of Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an introduction to Faust as a character. </p><p>Faust is an OC that exists in a D&amp;D  headworld setting. This is an original work and unrelated to any D&amp;D podcasts or cannon D&amp;D lore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man gave one last shuddering thrust against rose flesh, groaning aloud as he released. Faust moaned in one breathy gasp, raising his rear to take what he could in the final ticking seconds. “Yes-“ He purred, “oh, gods, yes!”<br/>
In avid response the man’s rumbling moan had deepened.</p><p>And oh, how Faust loved this client in particular. Though he was an ordinary human man in every sense, Faust liked the access hair that blanketed his broad chest, trailing down a girthy midsection to his equally blessed groin. </p><p>This man was a merchant of furnishings- tables, chairs, beds, and the like. And though he naturally came off as confident and strong, holding his posture only until the door had closed.</p><p> A few months back, when the Merchant has first visited, Faust was surprised to find how timid he was. His calloused hands were hesitant, his body unsure of how to proceed. Faust was gentle, reassuring. He had taken those hands in his, massaging them.</p><p>“First time in a brothel?”<br/>
“Y-yes...” the sturdy man spoke barely above a whisper.<br/>
“No worries, sir.” Faust soothed, a genuine and warm smile barely revealing his pointed teeth, “Come- sit with me. Take as much time as you need.”</p><p>The merchant carefully lowered himself onto the luxurious brothel bed, it’s neatly folded linens wrinkling under his weight. Still holding his hands, Faust gingerly sat himself beside him. </p><p>“Tell me,” Faust spoke softly, “why have you come today?”<br/>
The Merchant stared tentatively at the floor, only risking a few glances at Faust. Yet Faust did not push or prod any more, letting the air of the room fall quiet, patiently doting on the human. </p><p>“I came,” the man breathed, “to try something I’ve never done before.”<br/>
Faust blinked slowly under deep rose lashes, giving nothing more than an encouraging smile. The room was still for another stretching moment. “I’ve never... been with another man...” the merchant admitted, his voice barely audible to any human ear. </p><p>But Faust was attentive as ever, gently thumbing at the rough hands in his own.<br/>
“Are you still interested in trying?” He murmured to the merchant. </p><p>“I-“ the merchant slowly pulled his hand from the slender and claw tipped hands that held his, and Faust released him without complaint, “... I must admit. I’ve a wife, and as much as I want to try, a terrible guilt follows me.”</p><p>“I understand.” Faust folded his hands in his lap and nodded his head slowly. “Would you like to talk instead? Perhaps I can help to put your mind at ease or to help you to find what would be best for you.”</p><p>The merchant seemed uneasy, but ultimately decided to confide in Faust.<br/>
He spoke of his life, how of late he felt trapped more than ever. How early on in his life he’d felt a sort of attraction to men, but only on occasion. He more often felt his passion lay with the finer sex, but he still felt a curiosity to other men- never acting on it. He’d married nearly eight years prior, and he poured his heart out to express that he loved his wife dearly. She was a strong and sensible woman, and she carried a great kindness in her heart. Together they have had two daughters and a son. His guilt was there, that he loved his wife and family with his whole heart but still wondered what the part of himself he was missing. </p><p>Faust’s solid golden eyes twinkled at the adoration in the merchants voice. His heart warmed and he couldn’t help but beam at the devotion the man had to his love.<br/>
“Dear, I can’t tell you how proud I am of you. I don’t need two eyes to see how much you love her.” Faust mused. He leaned forward to push a shaggy lock behind the merchants ear. “You are loyal to her, and no man nor woman could break the bond your heart holds for her. I admit, this is no small thing- to be worried that should you cross this bridge it would mean betrayal to her. But I do not hear your heart betraying her- nor your children. I can feel you still wish to stay by their side- is this true?”<br/>
The merchant nodded.<br/>
“I will not take you from them. I will not ask you to love me. I must make myself clear; this is my work. My job. I do not hold the heart of a lover in myself. For you, I provide a space you may confide and seek refuge. What you wish to take from my refuge is your own choice. I encourage you, please continue to hold your family above all else. Love your wife with your whole heart and nothing less.”</p><p>The merchant seemed confused, a riptide of emotion coming forth at once. “Am I wrong for coming here? Should I never have considered this if it would mean I am an unfaithful husband? Am I innately sinful?”</p><p>Faust slowly grasped the mans hands. “Dear, I cannot tell you who you are, what you are or are not. That is for you to decide. But I can tell you that I have met truly unfaithful men, and you are not one who is unfaithful. And sin, my dear, is an idea- not a conviction. There is nothing malicious or wicked about curiosity, nor the craving of physical pleasures. Lest none are hurt in your seeking of pleasure, then it is no sin. Merely a very human part of all of us.”<br/>
The merchants shoulders slumped forward. Tears welled in his deep brown eyes. Hesitantly, he leaned in and embraced the courtesan. </p><p>They did not lay with each other then. The merchant had let himself rest, drying his eyes with time as Faust caressed him with the touch likeness of a mother’s. </p><p>Faust was joyful to see the merchant return near a week later, and they embraced as if old friends. They shared a drink and Faust listened with adamant attention to the merchants tales of what he had seen in his lifetime. Tales of adventure plenty, and sugared with the story of his love- who every day was a divine sight. </p><p>It was upon his third visit, the merchant came to ask for a quiet place once again in Faust’s arms. He confided then, in a brothel room tucked away from the world. </p><p>He was quiet then, and he sat down on the bed. Faust closed the door behind himself and joined the human man, kneeling on the floor and resting his head on the downy mattress. Quiet enveloped the room again.<br/>
The merchant had taken on the same soft and nervous voice from the day they first met.<br/>
“I spoke to my wife,” tears welled in his eyes.<br/>
Faust felt a pang in his heart, stories of deja vu came forth. He knew all to well those stores which haunted the watering eyes of of men who were different. </p><p>“I confessed to her, the feelings which I cannot deny.”</p><p>Faust instinctively took his hand, he know the sadness and fear on his own face echoed concern.<br/>
“She knew.” He said solemnly. Yet the smile that pricked the corners of the merchants lips surprised Faust. “She’d known well before we married. But she said she still loves me.” </p><p>Now it was Faust’s turn to cry. His sharp teeth splitting from his trembling lips as he processed what the man was saying. </p><p>“She told me that she loves me, despite it all. That she wants the best for me. I told her, I love her above all else. I would not leave her, or my daughters and son.”</p><p>“Oh, darling...” Faust gasped, tears of joy spilling from his otherworldly golden eyes. “I’m- I’m so happy for you.” He jumped from his place on the floor to embrace the merchant.</p><p>The merchant returned the hug, sobbing softly with a tint of laughter to his strained voice.<br/>
“She wanted me to be safe. I- I am so lucky to have her in my life.” He whispered into Faust’s silky maroon hair. “Thank you. Thank you so much for your help, Faust.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. Holding each other. The sun had begun to set when they separated. Faust sauntered around the room, lighting lamps to illuminate the room. </p><p>“What now?” The merchant asked timidly. A new uncertainty taking form in his head. </p><p>“That is up to you.” Faust turned from lighting the last lamp at the bedside, smiling, and took a seat next to the man. </p><p>Faust was not unaccustomed to inexperience in clients. In fact, he was more than happy to teach safe ways to explore the unexplored. And he found himself very thankful in the time he spent with the merchant- for the merchant was very gentle and keen on the pleasure of both parties. That in itself was a gift. </p><p>The merchant had become his favorite client, and came to visit monthly. His confidence was always growing, and his willingness to try something new was refreshing. And each time Faust saw him, he was proud. </p><p>Now the gentleman slouched over him, hips still quaking as he tried to steady the courtesan’s rump from moving any more. Faust complied, though he would have loved to push another round. </p><p>“I’d like to stay here, just for another minute...” the man managed through pants. He did like to stay in. Faust liked that too. </p><p>The man rubbed Faust’s back, behind his shoulder blades, down his back, and Faust arched with a contented purr. His tail wrapped around the merchants torso, which the man then trailed with his fingers. </p><p>“You’re fascinating, honestly.” He chuckled and gave Faust’s tail a gentle tug. “I don’t think I’d have ever imagined fucking a tiefling of all people.” </p><p>His cock, now half hard, was pulled from Faust with a satisfying pop. His cum dribbled from the tieflings ass, and he sat back on his knees to admire his work. </p><p>Faust shot a coy smile from over his shoulder, a look that wouldn’t be considered genuine modesty on his devilish face. </p><p>“I’m glad you did decide to come around.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>